


you don’t like fucking me?

by sethLikesTuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Dean, Dry Humping, Gay, Humor, M/M, Smut, bossy bottom, bottom!Dean, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethLikesTuna/pseuds/sethLikesTuna
Summary: Cas and Dean have been dating for few weeks now, but suddenly for unknown reasons Cas avoids having sex with Dean, Dean tries to figure out why.ORwhere Dean tries to get Cas to fuck him
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	you don’t like fucking me?

**Author's Note:**

> hello, just wanna say i hope you're having a wonderful day!! enjoy

Dean stood by the library looking angrily at Cas who was pretending to read books with Sam. He did not like being ignored, or lied to, and that’s exactly what the angel has been doing for the past week. The hunter and the angel had been dating for about 3 weeks now, but Dean did not understand why suddenly Cas did not want to sleep with him, the sex was great and Dean was 100% sure that Cas enjoyed it a lot, it was obvious in his blue eyes that went dark whenever Dean teased him, how quickly he’d get a boner after Dean just kisses him, and the fact that he bounded Dean’s ass like a dog in heat was enough to prove that the sex was alright, then why is Cas avoiding him especially when he knows that Dean is in the mood for it? Something was up and Dean had to find it. 

“Cas” Dean called out and the angel just hummed without looking away from the book he’s holding upside down. “wanna go to bed?” Dean asked ignoring the disgusted noise coming from his brother who took his book and went straight to his room because he knew an uncomfortable conversation was about to happen. 

“I don’t sleep, in case you forgot” answered Cas still looking invested in his book that he’s most certainly isn’t reading. 

“you know what I meant, Cas.” Dean said after he rolled his eyes. 

“I’m a little occupied here” the Angel answered quickly and Dean stepped forward getting closer to the nervous angel. “ok then, whatchu reading buddy?” 

Cas glanced up at Dean quickly then back to his book, he looked quickly at the cover page and noticed that the book is upside down, he glanced back up at Dean who was rising one eyebrow and folding his arms against his chest. Cas placed the book on the table and looked away awkwardly.

“what do you have to say for yourself?” Dean asked, feeling extremely pissed at Cas for not opening up to him about whatever’s happening. 

“I’m an angel, I can read upside dow-“

“oh for fucks sake just shut up” Dean yelled at Cas who sunk deeper in his chair, whishing it could swallow him, somewhere else away from Dean.

Cas looked down to his fingers and started fidgeting them not knowing what to say. Dean sighed and knelt down to get to Cas’s level “Cas, talk to me, what’s the problem?”

Cas sighed too and just kept looking down without answering Dean. The hunter looked down now, feeling helpless. He is already insecure about himself, and knowing that the angel he loves might not want him anymore is breaking his heart. is it my personality? My appearances? Am I too much to handle? Does he not love me anymore? Dean thought to himself. He really wanted to ask Cas all these questions, but he was afraid, from the answers, from appearing weak, from knowing that he might be just imagining all of that. He really didn’t want to pressure the angel, he had it hard as it is, he doesn’t understand humans, does not know how a relationship works, but he needed Cas to be honest and open with him. Dean wanted to ask, but all that came out when he opened his mouth 

“you don’t like fucking me?”

Cas immediately looked up at Dean who was looking down “of course I like having intercourse with you” Dean looked up and responded “then why won’t you sleep with me? It does not make sense. There must be something wrong, is it because I tease you a lot?” 

Cas swallowed and mumbled “no.. I like that” 

“is it because I keep on sucking your cock even after you cum?” Cas who was now flushed, clenched his fingers against his thigh, he looked at everything but Dean’s face, he licked his lips and answered “no” but it came out breathy. 

Dean was not only interrogating Cas, he was observing him, his lips, his now red cheeks and ears, his eyes that were slowly darkening. The hunter tried his best not to smirk, he knew now how to get to Cas “is it because sometimes I ride your cock instead of letting you fuck me senseless against the mattress, cuz I love looking at your face when you cum?” 

Cas gasped and swallowed again, instead of speaking he just shook his head because he knew it will come out needy. He shifted on his chair uncomfortably and jerked up when Dean placed a hand on his knee, he looked at dean who was looking at him with puppy eyes, he stroked his hand up to Cas’s thigh and said innocently “it’s okay Cas, you can talk to me, is it because I get too eager when you eat my ass then I keep on begging you to fuck me already?” 

Dean glanced quickly at the bulge in Cas’s pants, he was getting there “or you don’t like it when you come to my room and find me stretching myself out for you, laying on my stomach with my ass in air stuffed with my own fingers and not yours?”

Cas let out a groan after hearing Dean’s word, remembering the very good feeling of Dean around him, the view of Dean panting, the moans he lets out, and when he calls Cas’s name as if he’s the only one in the universe.

Dean got up, cupped the angel’s face with one hand, then he slowly straddled him, pushing his body against his lover’s, being able to feel Cas’s boner against his pelvis.

He locked his eyes with the shorter guy and stroked his thumb slowly and softly against his cheek. “tell me baby, what’s wrong” Dean whispers, his lips are just inches away from Cas’s. Cas placed his hands on Dean’s hips and closed his eyes. 

Dean understood that Cas still did not want to talk and that pissed him off more, so he started rutting against the angel’s boner, he pushed his body even closer to Cas’s and started rubbing his ass on the hardened clothed shaft enjoying the whimpers and moans coming from the guy with the darker hair. 

Cas held Dean’s hips more firmly “d-dean” he groaned his lover’s name and it went straight to Dean’s hardening cock. 

“what baby? You want me now? You want me to help you cum?” Dean whispered against his angel’s ear and Cas started bucking his hips forwards and upwards trying to get more friction “ah- dean, want you so so so bad” as soon as dean heard these words coming from his lover’s lips he immediately got off of Cas’s lap and stood in front of him.

Cas looked at Dean with confusion and he saw tears in the other guy’s eyes. Dean looked so angry, so mad and so broken “if you want me so fucking bad then why the fuck did you avoid me for a whole fucking week? Please make sense of yourself Cas!” Dan scolded the panting mess on the chair. Dean thought to himself before that if the sex was bad, at least they can find ways to make it work, but Cas really enjoyed it, then it must be an issue with Dean’s personality he does not love me. Dean was hoping that Cas would get him off of him and storm out, but he really liked not only fucking Dean’s ass, but also fucking with Dean’s emotions. If the problem wasn’t the sex, then it is probably that Cas does not like Dean himself. 

Cas opened his mouth to speak but then he closed it again and looked down. “as I thought..” Dean said disappointedly trying not let a tear fall down “you just don’t love me” when dean said the last sentence a tear fell down, he turned to walk away but Cas grabbed his wrist 

“no dean I do love you, I do love you a lot why do you think that?” Dean turned to look at Cas and he yelled at him “because you’ve been avoiding me for a whole fucking week without telling me why Sherlock!” 

“Dean I love you I swear!” Cas said and pulled Dean to his arms, he hugged him tightly as another tear fell down Dean’s eyes. Cas hugged dean tightly “I love you Dean, more than anyone else, more than anything else, you’re so important, very very important to me you have no idea, I love so much that it hurts, and I’d give my life and my soul and the whole world away just to not see you cry again, not because of me. I’m so stupid, I’m sorry Dean I should’ve known better” 

Dean pushed his face away from Cas’s neck and looked at his lover “then why are you avoiding me” Cas swallowed and looked away, a flush creeped up to his ear 

“I was not avoiding you... I was avoiding sleeping with you” 

“but why? I thought you loved ‘having intercourse’ with me”

Cas sighed and pulled away from Dean he looked down and said 

“it’s just… a little weird… I mean.. every time we have sex you start calling my father’s name” 

Dean looked at Cas confused as hell, he tried to process what Cas has just said then asked again “… what?” 

“you call my father’s name during sex, you know, God? But I couldn’t tell you I found it weird because I knew from research.. um.. porn, that it’s pretty common for people to call my father’s name during sex” 

Dean was looking shockingly at his lover, mouth wide open, eyebrows furrowed, all of this overthinking, the crying just now, all his theories... and at the end its this? 

“what the fuck Cas!” Dean snapped and Cas snapped back mocking Dean “imagine I sleep with you and then I start moaning ‘ah oh my John, yes oh John’”

Dean squatted down on the floor his hands on his head, he wanted to laugh so hard but also yell at Cas, he didn’t know if he was relieved or mad at Cas, he did not even have the chance to register that Cas had just moaned his dad’s name.

Cas squatted next to him on the ground and held his lovers face between his hands “I was so embarrassed to tell you this because I thought you’d laugh at me, I must apologize I thought wrong of yo-“ before cas could continue dean busted out laughing hysterically on the floor with tears peaking from the corners of his eyes, he laughed way too hard and Cas got pissed and got up “anyway, when you’re done laughing you’ll find me in your room.” 

Cas walked away and dean continued laughing, he couldn’t wait to tell his brother know why Cas didn’t want to sleep with him, as if Sam was dying to know. 

\-----

Cas sat on the bed naked with his back against the headboard, and Dean was sitting between his separated legs, leaning on his chest and kissing behind the angel’s ear and sucking on his flesh while Cas’s hand was moving up and down Dean’s bare back. Dean then moved his lips to spread kisses all over Cas’s jawline, then they finally connected their lips together. Dean sucked on Cas’s lips and licked them, nipped at them and slipped his tongue to taste Cas’s. The angel moaned against Dean’s lips and moved his hand to the back of Dean’s head to take him deeper.

Cas’s hand slid between them looking for a cock to hold but Dean held his lover’s wrist “eager now aren’t we? You kept me waiting for a whole week so don’t think I’ll give you what you want easily” Dean whispered against Cas’s lips then moved to suck bruises to Cas’s neck. Cas groaned loudly, he also waited for a whole week so it wasn’t fair.

Dean rocked his hips against Cas’s while sucking on Cas’s pulse point, Cas groaned loudly feeling the friction from Dean “Dean- please” the angel begged but Dean just rolled his hips one more time feeling Cas’s pre-cum smear on his abdomen.

“want me to suck your big cock Cas? Wanna taste you” the hunter moaned and Cas nodded “p- please Dean, I want it, want it so bad” Dean smirked and laid in front of Cas’s length, he took it between his hands and started stroking it slowly. Cas let out a sigh of relief that came with a little whimper, his thumb brushed over the slit of Cas’s cock, smearing the pre-cum all over Cas’s cock. Cas was now breathing heavily, panting and moaning and it was all music to Dean’s ears. 

The hunter stuck his tongue out finally, licking along Cas’s big shaft, Cas groaned and pushed closer to Dean’s mouth, Dean giggled at how horny Cas was “Deaaan” the angel cried “please, stop teasing” 

Dean smirked “after what you did? You wish.” The hunter placed kisses at the base of Cas’s shaft, and kissed up to the top but before he reached the tip he went back down again, he kept doing that, depriving the tip of Dean’s lips, and the angel was starting to lose his mind. 

Dean then finally took the tip of his tongue out and placed it on Cas’s tip, he moved his tongue in circles around the tip, then pushed it in the slit while looking up at Cas who was staring down at him the whole time. Cas’s face was so red, chest was rising up and down, moans escaping his lips non-stop, calling Dean’s name and begging him to stop teasing, arousal pulsed in his veins, looking down at his pretty face was tourer, he wanted to cum all over that smug face, he wanted to do so many things to Dean, he was fighting the urge to take Dean by the hair and push him down his dick but he knew today’s not his day, it was Dean’s.

The hunter finally took Cas’s length in his mouth, sucking him good and slow, Cas groaned and reached his hands up to Dean’s hair nudging him to go deeper and faster. Dean popped Cas’s shaft out of his mouth, with a trail of saliva and pre-cum leaving the corner of his lips and dripping down to his jawline, he looked very delicious Cas was on the edge of taking control. “you wanna cum in my mouth hmmm?” Dean asked looking up at Cas, he rubbed the shaft on his cheek and Cas groaned “y- yes.. wanna cum” dean quirked up the corner of his lips “how bad do you want it baby?” Cas breathed in sharply, “I’d do anything for it, I want it, I want you dean” the angel expected Dean to continue sucking him but Dean sat up and straddled Cas again “too bad, cause I don’t want you to cum just yet” 

“you’re so cruel” Cas cried out and dean chuckled “should’ve thought about that before making me deprived of your big delicious cock” Dean moaned softly while staring at Cas and jerking his own cock. “dean-“ Cas moaned but Dean hushed him with his finger “shush, you don’t get to talk, you don’t get to touch yourself or me unless I say so, got it?” Cas stared and Dean’s green eyes that went extremely dark, he nodded. 

Dean moved his free hand to reach for the lube, he poured it over his fingers then eased one finger in his hole slowly, he moaned the more he pushed it in “Cas you have no idea how horny I was during that week, I wanted you so bad, I jerked off to you every day, opened myself everyday imagining it’s you but it wasn’t the same, I needed your big cock to fuck me open, to fuck me till I couldn’t walk any more-“ dean moaned loudly as he pressed two more digits into himself, he worked himself open while staring at his lover who was leaking more and more pre-cum “I was looking for anything that has your scent on it, just so I could feel some ease, I was alone in my room but I kept calling your name over and over begging for you to come and dick me down, I missed you so much, so so so much” 

“I missed you too” Cas chocked out and Dean immediately removed his fingers from his ass and sank down Cas’s cock, “I need you Cas, I need you to fill me up” Dean cried as he started riding Cas. Cas gripped on to Dean’s hips and flipped them over, now Cas was on top and he was fucking Dean hard and fast, hitting the Dean’s prostate every time “Cas- cas- s’good you feel so so good” Dean moaned and the angel kept on fucking him and groaning. “so close- so so close im gonna cum oh God!” Dean realized he had called out Cas’s ‘father’, he looked at Cas to see any signs of discomfort but the angel was too gone and too drunk in lust to give a damn.

Cas orgasmed first, filling Dean up just like asked him to, then after few strokes Dean was cumming all over his stomach. Cas laid next to Dean, both breathing heavily feeling the after sex glow. Cas was looking towards Dean, then Dean turned his head to look at his lover. “I guess I learned my lesson” Cas said with a weak smile “but you didn’t because you still called my dad’s name” Dean raised his eyebrows “weird.. I thought that was supposed to turn you off not make you cum inside me” Cas rolled his eyes “my head was too clouded”   
Dean snuggled closer to Cas and asked “with what?” Cas kissed Dean’s forehead “was just thinking about how much im in love with you” Dean looked up at Cas and smiled warmly, he did not respond, it was his turn to think about how much he’s in love with Cas.


End file.
